The Battle of Phantom Falls
by Mythical Potato
Summary: When Vlad goes to gravity falls to team up with Bill, the Pines family has to team up with Danny to stop them. Will they be able to stop Bill and Vlad, or will they they fail causing destruction to the world? Read this to find out.
1. Danny's secret

***This story takes place after Wierdmageton, and before Phantom Planet.***

After a long school year, it was finally summer again. Thirteen year old twins Dipper and Mabel Pines excitedly packed their bags to go visit their gruncles Stan and Ford. Not much had change since the last time they were there, the same old crazy town. Once the two children arrived there, they cheerfully greated their gruncles, and told them about their great school year. Then, a young man walked into the Mystery shack. Stan introduced him to the twins. His name was Danny, he was working there while Wendy was away on vacation. Like every boy she meets, Mabel fell in love with him, eventhough she barely knew him.

A few weeks later, Stan and Ford had to leave on an urgent mission, since Danny was the oldest(only by a year), he was left in charge. Dipper didn't like this idea, there was something he didn't trust about Danny, but he didn't know what it was. Mabel on the other hand was happy, she got to spend even more time with "the man of her dreams." Dipper spent several nights trying to figure out what was off about Danny.

The longer Dipper had to spend with Danny, the more it bugged him, he had to know what was up with Danny. Dipper got more closed off, he was determined to solve this mystery. Mabel recognised what was happening to Dipper, the same thing happened when he was trying to figure out who the author was.

One night, when Mabel was fast asleep, Dipper was up trying to unmask Danny's true identity. Dipper was bout to call it a night, when he heard a sound coming from downstairs. Dipper quietly crept down the stairs, this was his chance to see what Danny was hiding. Dipper heard Danny talking to someone, but he didn't know who. He quickly gathered that Danny was talking to people named "Tucker" and "Sam." They also talked about some guy named "Vlad." Then Danny said the most peculiar thing, he said "Goin' Ghost!" Dipper turns the corner and shouts "ah ha, I knew there was something different about you!!" Danny stared at Dipper in shock, he didn't know what to do.


	2. Bill's plan

Danny stayed silent, he was oviously too shocked to even say a word. Dipper finally broke the silence by questioning, he is a very curious person. He started flipping through all three of the journals trying to find some answers, Danny didn't really answer his questions. Dipper was basically interogating Danny at this piont. Danny finally decided to answer Dippers questions. Danny told Dipper all about how he became part ghost, and why he had come Gravity Falls.

Danny told Dipper about a ghost named Vlad, and that Vlad was going to team up with a guy named "Bill." Dipper gasped at sound of his name, he had been through some pretty tramatic events because of Bill. Danny could tell that Dipper knew who Bill was and wanted to know more. Dipper explaned that Bill was a demon of some sort who travels into minds, is very powerful, and is dangerous. Danny now knew that if Bill and Vlad teamed up, this could be very bad.

Danny was kind of mad at Dipper for spying on him, and now Dipper knows his secret. However, Dipper did seem to know a lot bout this "Bill;" he could be very useful when stopping Vlad. Danny was right, Dipper did know a lot about Bill, icluding the fact that the Pines family had outsmarted him last summer; he was nothing but a statue. Dipper was very very confused, he didn't know how Bill had returned, but this was very bad.Dipper told Danny about how they defeated Bill last summer, and that there was no possible way that Bil had returned. They decided to call it a night, they both were very tired, but Dipper couldn't sleep knowing Bill had returned.

Meanwhile, over with Bill...

Bill had found a little hide out in the woods, it wasn't able to be seen from where the towns people stood, but Bill could see them. Bill watched them a lot, one family in particular, the **Pines Family!** Bill had always had it out for them, his hatred starting with Ford, and then continued by Stan, Dipper, and Mabel. He watched them, just waiting until the perfect moment to have his revenge.

Then a man walked nearer to him, Bill had long waited his arrival, he had found out that this man was the most feared in the phantom zone. This mans name was "Vlad." Bill knew this ghost man was powerful, and together they could get his vengance on the Pines Family. Bill is now growing stronger by the minute, and the Pines had no idea, or so he thought.


	3. Dipper can't keep a secret

The next day Dipper and Danny got right to work, Dipper suggested they tell Mabel about Bill and Vlad, he knew she could help. Danny refused, he didn'twant anyone else to know his secrect, he was already mad that Dipper knew. Dipper had to warn Mabel about Bill, he just decided to leave out the part about Danny and Vlad.

Mabel asked Dipper a lot of questions, she especially wanted to know how he knew. Dipper tried his hardest to not let out any hint about Danny. Mabel was mad, she hated when Dipper hid things from her. Dipper didn't want Mabel to be mad at him, so he took her where they could talk privetly and told her about Danny and Vlad.

Dipper knew Danny would be mad about him telling Mabel, but his sister was more important. He also didn't quote trust Danny, he figured it'd be safer to tell Mabel incase he needed back up.

Danny got worried when Dipper went to talk more privetly, after all, it was only the three of them(Soos came in ocationaly to check up on them, but very often.) It made him wonder what Dipper was telling Mabel, and why he couldn't know. He actually don't do too !uch wondering though, he knew what Dipper was telling her, he didn't want his secret to be told. He didn't know what to do, Mabel seemed like a nice girl, but e seemed like a blabber mouth. He decided to just wait and address him later.

After a few minutes, but what felt like ten, Dipper cassualy walked back into the room. Danny could tell he was trying to look inocent, but he was just so akward and nervous, he wasn't hiding it well. "Calm down Dipper," Danny syarted, "you don't have to hide it, I know you told her." Dipper froze, he didn't know what Danny was capable of, and he was worried. Dipper pretended like he didn't know what Danny was talking about, but his facial expresion showed he was lying.


	4. Is My Secret Safe?

Danny didn't know mabel that well, he didn't know if his secret was safe. He had to talk to Mabel, he hade to be certain.

"So, Mabel," Danny awkwardly started, "you seem like you love to... chat." "I love to chat, especially with my friends, Candy and Grenda. OMG! You should meet them! They're having a sleepover tonight, they're going to love you!" Mabel shouted in an defining tone. Danny's assassumtions were right, she's a **loud** , talkative person. Danny didn't know how to keep her from talking. "So, did Dipper tell you anything... interesting this morning?" Danny asked, he had to bring up the subject eventually. Mabel suddenly realized what this was about, but she didn't want Dipper to get on trouble, so she pretended not to know anything. "Interesting, like what?" She said hoping he bought her Innocents. "Look, I know he told, he knows I know, I just need to know if you'l keep it a secret!" Danny said, a bit frustrated now. "I don't know, can I at least tell my friends?" She said, hoping he'd say yes. "I don't even know those two, you can't tell them, please Mabel." Danny hoped he'd convinced. Mabel really liked him, but Candy and Grenda would know she had a secret, then she'd have to tell them. Then, she got an idea.

"What if you meet them, then you'll know that you can trust them, they'll be over in two hours." Mabel said with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. Danny agreed, he knew she wouldn't tell no for an answer. At least now she might think him saying she can't tell them is justified. Here she is going through a lot to keep his secret safe.


	5. Meeting Mabel's Friends

Danny was not looking forward to this sleepover, but Mabel wouldn't keep quiet unless Danny at least knew her friends before denying them his secret. He was off kind of in his own world, when he was startled by a knocking then Mabel excitedly yelling "They're here!!" Danny knew this meant he had to go meet Mabel's friends, "whoopee" he sarcastically mumbled under his breath.

"Danny, Danny!" Mabel loudly skipped through the shack looking for Danny, she was like a 5 year old on Christmas. "Candy and Grenda are here and they're excited to meet you!" Danny knew if they were friends with Mabel, they were probably just as loud and squeely as Mabel. The last thing he wanted to do was spend the night with a bunch of rhouty girls. He had better things to do, like work on catching Vlad.

"He's so cute" he heard a faint little whisper say, followed by some soft giggles. Danny turned around to see Mabel standing next to a small little girl with black hair and round glasses. On the other side of Mabel was a very large brunet. "So..." Danny said awkwardly, "your Mabel's friends?" "Yeah, I'm Grenda!" this was said by a loud, masculine voice. At First, Danny thought a man had said that, he then realized that it came out of the large brunet's mouth. "And I'm Candy." a small, but high pitched voice said. This voice sounded like a girl's voice, this was the little black haired one talking. "Let's go upstairs!" Grenda said, this line of startled Danny, he wasn't used to he voice yet. The three girls headed up the stairs, Danny lagged behind.

As he was about to walk up the stairs, he saw Dipper watching a movie, he was mad at Dipper, Dipper told Mabel the secret, so Danny had to go to her sleepover. Even though he still didn't like Dipper that much, he'd rather be watching a movie with him then go to this sleepover.

Dipper caught Danny starring at him, he felt bad that Danny has to go to Mabel's sleepover. Dipper knew how annoying the three girls were, he once sleep outside in the cold, and let a wild wolf chew his leg because he couldn't take the niose. Three rest of the night was the girls watching chick flicks, hiding about boys, and pay some nosed game called "calling all boys preteen edition." He was so happy when it was bed time, and he could finally leave the sleepover.


	6. Mabel's Brave Question

"Do you think he's awake yet?" Someone whispered outside my door, it sounded like that Candy girl. I heard a few other things whispered, but I don't know what they were. The whispers were followed by giggles and shushing. My stomach growled, I decided it was time for breakfast. As I stepped toward the door, the floor creaked under my feet. "I think he's coming." "Quick, let's go." They whispered then scattered away. I could tell Mabel had a crush on me, they were probably gossipping about how cute she though I was. It was weird to know a girl has a crush on me, at school, I was ruled as a nerd, so nobody really ever had a crush on me. If anyone did, they never showed it. When I went down stairs, Mabel and her friend were eating serial. You know when someone says act natural, and in your panic, you do the exactly opposite? That's what they were doing, as if they though they were sneaky, but I knew they were at my door. "Danny," Mabel shouted in an awkward attempt to make conversation, "did you sleep well?" "Yeah, sure." I said, I was still half asleep and didn't feel like talking much. "You didn't hear any strang noises this morning did you?" I don't know what to say, I had heard them, but would it be weird to tell them that? "No, I don't think so." I said just to break the awkward silence. I turned towards the cabinets to grab something to eat, they started whispering again. I was only able to make out a little bit of it though. "Do it, now's your chance." Grenda said. "In don't know, it seems kind of silly..." Mabel said, but didn't finish because she was interrupted by Candy. "You can't back out of a triple-dog-dare." "Fine, fine, but let me wait until the time is right." "Do it now, the time is right." I waited to see if she would do whatever they were talking about, but nothing happened. I turned around to get some milk for my story, Mabel was blushing. I wondered if what she was going to do had anything to do with her crush on me. "Danny, you're hot, mysterious, and.. special," she was referring to my ghost half when she said that, "will you go it with me?"


	7. Be Careful How You Answer

Danny didn't know how to respond to Mabel's question, he liked her, but only as a friend. He tried to let her down easy, but it didn't go over to well. "Mabel, are you sure you want to talk about this know, in front of your friends?" "Come on Danny, it's a simple yes or no question." "Yeah, but do I have to give my answer in front of them?" "Danny, just answer the question, it's not that hard!" Danny didn't want to turn her down in front of her friends, but she was persistent. "Danny, why won't you just answer the question? Please, just give me an answer!" Mabel's eyes had started to fill with tears, Danny figured she knew what his answer was going to be. "Mabel, you're a great friend, and really nice, but I really don't like you that way. I'm sorry, but I don't!" Danny was getting annoyed with Mabel, and he came out more rude than he wanted to. "You could at least give me a chance, instead of just turning me down!" Mabel shouted, tears streaming down her face. She ran out of the room, and her friends quickly followed. A few moments later, the door slammed, Danny could hear her friends shooting for her outside.

"Even though she falls in love with pretty much every guy she meets, she's never actually been rejected before." Dipper said as he walked into the kitchen. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her, it's just that-" Danny started, but was count off by Dipper. "I know, she was bound to get rejected by someone sooner or later. And don't worry, just give her time, she'll probably fall in love with some other guy soon enough." "Thanks Dipper, and I really didn't mean to hurt her." "It's ok, she's just sensitive sometimes." Dipper said as he grabbed a granola bar and left the room.

Mabel had found a quiet spot in the woods where she could be alone. She heated her friends calling for her, but she just wanted to be left alone and sulk. "Hey shooting start, why do glum?" Mabel recognised that voice as Bill Cipher, the tribe triangular demon from a different dimension. Last summer, she and her family and defeated him, it so they thought. "Bill, how are you back, you're supposed to be a statue." "Oh don't worry shooting star, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to use you as bait for the rest of your pathetic little family and that ghost boy." "How do you know about Danny?" "That's none of your business. Now, I'd like you to meet my friend Vlad, he's going to put you in this bag." "No! I won't go with you!" She tried to resist, but she eventually ended up in the bag. She tried to break free, but she couldn't get out. She had to warn her family, she don't want anyone to get hurt, but she just couldn't.


	8. It's Too Much for Dipper

"Dipper, are you sure Mabel's ok? It's been half an hour and she hasn't come back yet." Danny was worried about Mabel, especially since he's the reason she ran off. "Candy and Grenda went to find her, they're only with her right now." Folder said trying to reassure both Danny and himself. Just then Candy and Grenda walked into The Mystery Shack looking very worried. Dipper shot up from his chair when he noticed his sister want when her friends. "Where's Mabel? I thought you were going to find her!" He friends looked at each other, then at Dipper. They shared the same look, a mixture of sadness and worriedness. "We couldn't find her, but we did find this..." Grenda said as Candy reached into her backpack and pulled out a bright pink head band. "She must be in trouble! We have to help her!" Dipper said as he grabbed his adventuring backpack. "I'll come too, I need to make things right with Mabel." Danny said, he couldn't help but blame himself for Mabel's disappearance. "Candy and Grenda, can you guys stay here Incase she comes back?" "Yes, we we'll be happy to help!" Candy said sounding very optimistic.

Danny and Dipper headed into the forest. "Where should we start looking?" Danny asked Dipper hoping he'd know where to look. "Earlier you mentioned something about Bill, I have an idea what happened to her. First things first, we need to make a quick stop." Dipper said, hardly answering Danny's question with his unfinished thoughts.

Dipper lead Danny to a shot in the middle if the forest. "Dipper... where are we?" "No, no, no! It's gone! Mabel! He must have her! What are we gonna do?" "Dipper she down! What's gone? Who had Mabel?" "Bill, when we defeated him last summer, he became a statue. Now the he's gone..." "I'm sure we'll find her." "I need more than that, I need to actually find her!" Dipper said as he ran off into the forest.

Danny had been searching the woods for about an hour when he came upon Dipper crying and mumbling to himself. "Dipper? Are you okay?" He was very concerned about Dipper. "I can't lose her again!" Dipper said, Danny wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about, but Dipper probably was thinking about some traumatic experience. "She's very tough, I'm sure she'll be fine." "You don't understand! Last summer, he trapped her in this paradise bubble. For a while, she was convinced that she was going to stay there, forever. She wanted to stay, she had everything she ever wanted. I almost lost her, I can't lose her again. Do you know what it's like to be afraid to even step outside because there's these deadly demons from another dimension everywhere you go? Do you know what it's like when your sister is out there in all that caos..." more tears steamed down his face, "and you have no idea where she is.. or... or if you'll ever see her again?" His voice cracked during the last order of that sentence, it was obvious that it was hard for him to even think about. "Dipper, I-I didn't know, I'm so sorry." "I just can't do this again!" "Let's go back to The Mystery Shack and work on a plan to get her back, okay?" Does didn't say anything, he just nodded.

 ***On the Stan-O-War with Stan and Ford***

Stan walked into the room where Ford was writing in journal number 4, he was kind of teary eyed. "Listen, piondexter, we have to head home, now." He said as he tried to break the news to his six-fingered brother. "Stanley, is everything okay?" As Ford looked up, he saw that his brother was almost in tears. "Dipper just called, Bill's back... and he's got Mabel." "That's impossible, here's just a statue!" "Not anymore, Dipper said the statue's gone. He's got my little girl." "We'll head back to Gravity Falls immediately! Bill shouldn't have messed with our family again!"


End file.
